All-Out Battle!
Time is running out Akane's eyes snapped open. She removed herself from the arms of the sleeping Kaiya and Yuri and walked outside of their shelter. She breathed in the fresh air. One of their precious 5 days had been lost. Now they only had 4 days to get their Earth Scroll. Even through the density of the trees, the Forest of Death looked rather spectacular. It was as if they were on a simple nature hike; the illumination of the sunlight gave the forest canopy a bright and majestic appearance. The birds' silhouettes wa continuously seen flying overhead, their nature songs chorusing through the gentle winds. Even in enemy territory... it was a good-looking day to be outside. Akane yawned. Guess it was time to wake up the sleeping beauties so they could get moving. She walked back into the shelter and stooped down, kissing them both on the cheeks and whispering. "Wake up." "Nnn...?" Kaiya was the first one to wake up from her slumber, eyes slowly opening to the darkness of her cave. Slowly, she propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her neck around in order to get the stiffness from the muscle. "Morning already...?" She slurred. "And I was having a good sleep..." She slowly pulled herself up to her feet, working out her limbs as she did so. "Eh, it's a nice day outside. Why sleep through it?" Akane asked as Yuri arose, rubbing her eyes. "Nnn..." Though she could see the bright light from outside, Kaiya remained focused on attempting to shake herself awake. It was such a pain to wake up - especially in cases where there was a time limit. She was starting to regret suggesting the method of constant moving, if these were the results. Then again, it still saved them time... "What's wrong Kaiya?" Akane asked. "Not a morning person?" "Yeah... sorry, Akane." The short-haired girl apologized, raising a hand to the back of her head in slight embarrassment. "I've never been used to waking up so early before, so I'm a little tired still." "Just like Yuri." Akane laughed. She breathed deeply for a moment. "I can wake ya up." In a suprise move, she leaned in and kissed Kaiya full on the mouth. The sweet sensation of her lips once more. It caused Kaiya's eyes to widen slightly, but she accepted the gentle offer welcomingly. She allowed Akane's lips to grace her own, closing her eyes for the period that they were connected. Akane pulled back, grinning. "You awake now?" "I'd say so." Kaiya replied, smiling gently. "Thank you, Akane." "Awright!" Akane grinned. "By the way Yuri how do you feel?" "I've felt worse." Yuri replied, standing up. "So what do we do know?" Akane asked. "I'd say we eat first." Yuri replied. "No use hunting for scrolls if we don't have the energy to nab them." Kaiya nodded in agreement. "But, what shall we eat? I don't really feel like eating fish again..." She pondered. "We could eat each other." Akane suggested innocently. Yuri blushed furiously. "Hey, none o' that!" Kaiya scolded laughingly. "Especially not in this morning..." Folding her arms across her chest, she looked at her two teammates. "Then again, I suppose that fishing could be the only option..." "Unless you want to eat fruits, berries, and rabbit stew." Yuri suggested, pulling out a book entitled Delicacies of the Woods. "...you didn't say anything about that before..." "You never asked." Yuri replied, smiling. "So take your pick. Fish, or stew." Kaiya gave a light shrug. "All right, then. Stew." She decided, eager to escape the taste of fish while the chance was good. Yuri stowed the book back inside her hip pouch. "Alright, guess this is where your hunting knife comes in handy Kaiya." She said as the exited the shelter. "I'm getting a scent of rabbit not too far from here." "Right..." Kaiya confirmed quietly. They moved quietly, leaning into the grass so as to avoid detection, and spotted two rabbits near a tree, just brazenly standing there. The short-haired girl already had her hunting knife out, held in a twisted back-hand position. "All right... we're in position. How're we gonna do this?" She questioned quietly, her gaze on nothing but the two rabbits. "I've never hunted before, so I wouldn't know." Yuri replied. "You have the knife, you do the killin'." The rabbits looked up, not even knowing three people wanted to eat them.